Ich Leibe Dich
by GirlishDreaming
Summary: Another request.  Contains lemon.


Germany bit his lip as he went over the plan in his mind. Today was the day he would finally have her. Megan Lynch, also known as the lovely Ireland, would be at the same place as him later on tonight. Italy was throwing a dinner party with a few other countries today at his house. Though he never was told Ireland would be attending, he just knew. Besides she was a close personal friend of both Italians, North and South.

The German male shifted his weight and looked in front of him; his reflection stared back at him. He was wearing a tux; it was a dressy occasion after all. Plus he wanted to impress the female nation he had had his eyes on for years now. His feelings for the red headed women were strong. He respected her and admired her. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Ireland smiled softly to himself as she looked at herself one last time before heading out to Italy's dinner party. She wore a light brown dress that only complimented her amber eyes. Now Megan here wouldn't normally obsess over her appearance, but her long time crush was going to make a move. At least that's what Feliciano had been telling her. But then again, he also told her that Germany had little too little experience with women.

That much Ireland thought was a lie. For a full grown man, especially in today's day and age, to be like that. No no. It just couldn't be. She flashed herself a flirtatious grin in the mirror before running to her car. Tonight she was going to get him.

Soon enough it was time for the dinner to start, or at least time for nations to start arriving. Ludwig had arrived early to make sure that Italy hadn't set anything a blaze and to see there was something other than pasta. He sighed and sat at the long dining table, he quietly watched as some of the Countries had arrived.

But after it seemed everyone had arrived… Ireland still wasn't there. Germany let out an irritated sigh as some of the countries started to socialize. The only person he wanted to talk to was nowhere in sight. "Ve ve, Germany whats wrong?" A familiar voice spoke. Germany's expression only grew more annoyed. "Yes, Italia?" He asked with a slight sigh, he turned around to face the shorter Italian. Italy's happy expression faded a little. He may not be the smartest person, but he knew what was up with his German friend. "She's running late."

Ireland growled as she honked on the horn of her car. She was stuck in traffic for what seemed like hours. But she was almost there. Almost.

Another hour later when Ireland finally pulled up to Italy's house, she quickly parked and jumped out of the car. It was not an understatement to say she needed a drink. She walked inside at a rather fast pace. The red head opened the door and looked around. Everyone was dancing, eating, or talking among themselves. But there was one person she was looking for in particular. Germany.

Her amber eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other in search of the blond. "There." A small, barely noticeable, smile appeared on her face. There he was, standing off from the rest of the crowd. He was sticking more or so into a corner. Her spirit lifted as she walked over to him

"Germany~"

Germany's heart skipped beat. He thought his whole night had gone to hell but now it was all turning around. "Ireland?" He asked and turned around to face her. His blue eyes scanning her slender body, wanting her badly. She looked ravishing. "Why are you so late?" He asked her sternly.

Typicaly Germany, but that's what she liked about the man. He looked rather awkward in that tux, very uncomfortable. "Traffic, not my fault." She told him with a shrug. She reached up and adjusted his tie. "Hm, so I've heard from Italy you've been anxious to talk to me about something." The red head started and let her hands linger on his chest, making him blush and look off to the side.

He shifted uncomfortably. "W-Well, yes. You could defiantly say that." He paused. The Italy part must have just hit him. His eyebrow twitched irately. It was easy for Megan to see that he was already irritated with the fact that she was late. "How about we go somewhere more private? My house perhaps?"

The driveway there was almost silent and intense until three words was muttered.

"Ich Leibe Dich."

That's all Ireland need to hear. Once they arrived in her doorway, their lips crashed into one another. She somehow managed to unlock her door and the German male pushed her inside, up against the front rooms wall. She could feel the lust building up from both him and her. She wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her.

She let out a rugged breath as his large hand trailed down to a warm intimate area between her legs. He slid his hand up her dress and started to pet said area. A thin piece of cloth was separating his fingers. Germany let out a chuckled and started to bit down her jawline, down to her neck, and then her collar bone. He was kissing her everywhere, earning moans and groans from the Irish female.

"A-Ah, Ludwig~ She moaned in pleasure. Everything was so exciting about this. Germany's eyes shifted across the room until he saw what he was looking for, a couch. He pushed her down on it, so Ireland was laying on her back, and then he scanned her body. She looked so helpless, so vulnerable. Germany could feel his pants get tighter. This was defiantly better than his magazines.

"You look so uncomfortable in that tuxedo~" Irealnd giggled seductively, making Germany blush. He crawled on top of her and her hands went up to his muscular chest. "I should help you with that." She smirked and started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting it off. Ludwig sighed and sat up, he was straddeling her waist. Megan blushed a bit, feeling a hard member poke her leg. It made butterflies build up in her stomach. "Better now?" The German asked as he finished removing his short, so his tone chest was now visable to Irelands liking.

She grinned and pulled him back down, crashing their lips back together. His hands trailed down her stomach and down the bottom of her shirt. It was her turn now. He slowly started to bring the article of clothing up, her skin becoming more and more visable. The kiss was broken, only momentarily, to remove this shirt. He threw it across the room and resumed kissing. He forced his tongue inside of Ireland's mouth before starting to work on that pesky bra.

His hands went around to her back and it took Germany a moment but he figured out how to get it unbuckled. Once that was accomplished his blue orbs eyed her breast hungrily. He deeply groped her, scooping up her breast in the palms of his hands. "Mmmm!" Ireland arched her back, wanting more.

While Ireland let Germany have his fun her attention went to getting rid of his pants. She started to buckle his belt, and unzip his pants when she felt his member grow harder. A blush formed across her face. Germany let out a little groan, he wasn't used to this kind of contact, with another person that was.

"That's it, I cant take it any more!" He cried and removed the rest of both of their clothing. He climbed on top of her and then time seemed to slow down a bit. His blue orbs meet her amber ones for a moment of connection, a spark if you will. Love.

He leaned down and kissed her gently before positioning himself. He put himself inside of her and started to pump in and out at a steady pace. "Oh Ludwig!" She moaned out, arching her back at the extream pleasure she was feeling. This only boosted the Germans ego. He began to increase in speed in strength. He groaned as he did so.

He pumped in and out of her, wanting to overwhelm his lover with the out most pleasure. He rolled his head back and groaned. "A-AH! Ludwig!"

Germany's eyes widened a bit as he felt a tingle in his member. He was going to reach his breaking point soon. "Mmmm, Megan." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her lips. Finally he released his sticky seed into her. He collapsed on top of her.

Ireland panted heavily and looked into the Germans eyes. He stared back into her amber ones. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He nuzzled his head in her beautiful red hair. "Ich leibe dich, Megan."


End file.
